


Of or Relating to Xu Minghao's Crush

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Excessive use of the F word, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Minghao doesn't understand that, sometimes, Mingyu isn't out to steal his not-actual boyfriend.  Also, Junhui might be a little too possessive to be healthyorthe one where meanie's door opens into their room, not out





	Of or Relating to Xu Minghao's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: Junhao is the Shit, Man
> 
> When I wrote this, I switched tenses so many times, it was insane, so I tried to make it past tense when editing, but I might have missed a few things. Sorry if the flows a bit weird.
> 
> I wrote all of this because of [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7_U3hRVAAAzIq0.jpg) picture.

_ Stupid Junhui with his stupid hips and his stupid face.  Why does he have to be so fucking perfect? And why does he spend all his fucking time with fucking Mingyu?  Damn it!  _

Minghao tried his best not to look pissed as he stalked out of the room, scrolling mindlessly through his phone and hoping it functioned as a good enough shield from conversation.  The air in the practice room had gotten hot and sticky and Soonyoung had dismissed them over an hour ago. The only reason Minghao had even stuck around was because Jun had suggested they walk back to the dorm together, but then Mingyu had practically climbed on top of Junhui asking if he wouldn’t mind helping him with the new moves he kept forgetting, and they’d ended up staying.  And Minghao had been forced to watch as Junhui put his hands all over Mingyu, helping “loosen him up” so he could take a more forward spot and not look like a hot mess. Neither Mingyu nor Junhui seemed to notice how close they were getting to each other as time goes on, or how Minghao had slowly started shaking with so much rage that he couldn’t dance anymore.

And so Minghao was stuck walking all the way home by himself, playing Junhui’s hands on Mingyu’s hips, his chest pressed into his back, over and over again.

He didn’t mean to slam the door, but he must have because Jisoo’s voice rug from the living room, reminding him not to break the hinges.  He restrained himself from flipping him off as he passed by, dashing up the stairs to his room and locking himself in. Junhui would be back eventually and Minghao just really didn’t want to see him.  Ever. Or Mingyu. Both of them can just fuck off. Or each other. Minghao officially doesn’t care.

 

\-----

 

Jeonghan appeared at his door eventually and made him come out for food.  Everyone was seated around the table, including Junhui, who was between Wonwoo and Mingyu.  Both of them had at least one hand on him as they talk over him to each other, but he didn’t seem to mind, too busy staring at both of them with fond eyes.  Minghao averted his gaze and went to Seungcheol. He was the easiest to get to do shit.

“Hey,” Minghao whispered to him, ignoring the harsh looks he got from both Jihoon and Jisoo on either side of Cheol.  “I’m, uh, not feeling well.” Minghao knew that Seungcheol knew about Minghao’s Junhui situation, so he made sure to dart his eyes across the room at them during his statement.  “Can I eat in my room tonight?” Jisoo would be upset but Minghao would not survive this dinner and Jisoo will understand once Seungcheol got it explained to him.

He nodded solemnly and stood to help Minghao make a plate before letting him lock himself in his room again.

 

\-----

 

Junhui finally came upstairs around 2 in the morning, and, at first, Minghao thought he was drunk, because he tried the door handle, (which is what woke Minghao up) and then took a total of ten minutes to actually knock on the door.

Minghao sleeps in a pair of boxers he stole from someone; they’re a bit too big and so they slip down sometimes.  He’s got a sweater on because, for some reason, Seungkwan insists that they keep it at a certain temperature in his room and that makes it freeze in Minghao’s, but his covers are fleece, so his sweats are too hot.

When he got to the door, he debated not letting him in, just making Junhui sleep in the hall, or rather Mingyu’s room.   _ Bet he’d love that,  _ Minghao cursed internally, but he’s too nice for his own good, so he opened the door anyway.

And he froze.  The look on Junhui’s face made his heart shatter and his legs almost give out beneath him.  He’d probably have hit the floor were it not for the door he was leaning on.

“Ju-Junhui?  What’s wrong?”  He’s not sure what language he’s speaking, but Junhui understood him fine and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, recarving the tracks left behind from before.

“You- you h-hate me.”  He hiccuped slightly through the sobs, and Minghao had the urge to drag him into his chest and kiss his pain away, but he thought that would be more hurtful than helpful.  “D-don’t you? That’s why… why you di-didn’t eat dinner with us and-”

“Junhui, I don’t hate you!  Why would you ever think that?  I… I kind of love you.”

Junhui was a mess and collapsed into Minghao, his hands grabbing onto his neck desperately, pulling himself into him as tightly as possible.  He sobbed into Minghao’s sweater and Minghao ran his hands through his hair. His breath hitched when Junhui’s fingers dug through the fabric but he knew it wasn’t the time for those thoughts.

“Ming-Minghao.  I-I-I-”

Minghao quieted him.  “It’s okay. Don’t talk.  Let’s get you to bed.”

Minghao totally intended to put Junhui in  _ his own _ bed, but Jun’s not having it and doesn’t let go when they get to it, so Minghao’s forced to carefully lay Junhui down in  _ his _ bed and then climb over him to where they’re both pressed unbearably close together.  Junhui, of course, didn’t notice and quietly cried until he was all cried out, curling into a ball and drifting off to sleep on Minghao’s shoulder.  Minghao got no sleep the rest of the night.

 

\-----

 

Except he must have fallen asleep around the time the sun came up because Junhui woke him up as he climbed out of bed.  There was a brief moment of awkwardness when Minghao was still waking up and Junhui was frozen in the hopes that Minghao just wouldn’t notice him if he didn’t move.

“Oh, uh… I thought you were asleep.” 

(Minghao got war flashbacks from a one night stand when he’d woken up too early to watch him leave, not even glancing back.  He’d known what it was when it happened, but it was still weird that someone could worship him one minute and want to run the next.)

“I am.  Wha’ time’s it?”  His voice slurred.

“I don’t know…”  Junhui was stiff, Minghao could tell, but he slowly rolled back into his blanket to try and ease the tension.  Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge the awkwardness, it would go away. It worked pretty well. “I heard Jihoon and Joshua arguing downstairs and figured I’d get some food.  You want to come with?”

Minghao did not, in fact, want to come with, but there was no way he’d be able to get back to sleep now and he loved spending time with Junhui, even with the tension, so he forced himself out of bed and, wrapped in a blanket that scraped the ground, he waddled after him.

Jisoo was slouching at the table, practically asleep, but enough awake to be typing something on his phone.  His eyes were closed and Minghao was impressed.

“Morning,” Jisoo muttered in Mandarin, his weird accent warping the words slightly, but Minghao was more caught up on the fact that he knew it was them without looking.  Damn, that boy was talented.

“Morning.  How are you?”  Junhui must have been awake for a while, because his voice was chirpy in a way it normally wasn’t.  Minghao thought briefly that he was faking to seem okay after his late night break-down, but he didn’t want to assume that Junhui’s not perfectly fine; it’s not really his place to.

“Feel like shit.  Had to yell at Jihoon this morning about overworking himself and my mom said she’s going to be busy for a few days so I won’t be able to call home and I kicked my bedside table last night so my whole left leg is bruised.  Make me toast.” Minghao hadn’t heard Jisoo curse in months so he wasn’t paying attention to Junhui, who’d moved to dig through the cabinets for food. Junhui hummed his consent and stuck a couple pieces of bread in the brand new toaster.  (This one was red and Minghao thinks he liked the black one better, but since Chan had been the one to catch it on fire, he was the one responsible for buying a new one, and he’d gone with a bright red, shiny, metallic-like one. It was kind of tacky, to be honest.)

Minghao sat across from Jisoo near the end of their (unnecessarily long) table and curled into his blanket, almost falling back asleep, but then Junhui slid in next to him and he became hyper aware of the arm pressed against his own.

“Nice to see you two worked everything out.”  Jisoo still had yet to open his eyes, but now Minghao’s moved on to his words, his own eyes slipping closed as he tried to seem more sleepy than he was.  “I was a bit worried.” Jisoo began munching on the toast that was set in front of him.

Minghao could feel the tension that began running off of Junhui and it made him tense.  He pulled the blanket closer around himself and tried to steady his voice when he spoke.

“Yeah, everything’s cool.  We’re… great.” He did a pretty good job, if he does say so himself.

“Awesome.”  Jisoo’s slipped into English and Minghao was not quite sure what was going on anymore, but he decided he wasn’t hungry and dismissed himself.  Junhui said he’d be upstairs in a few minutes and that he needed to ask Jisoo something, so Minghao left.

Junhui showed back up a little bit later and found Minghao had crawled back into bed and curled up again.  He’s always had really weird sleeping habits and now was no different.

“Hao?  You awake?”

Minghao hummed his confirmation and rolled over, making eye contact.  It sent spikes of emotion down Minghao’s spine, but he held it because Junhui looked like he wanted to say something.

“Are- are we cool?  Because you said… downstairs and…”

“Yeah, Jun.  Of course we’re cool.”

Junhui was silent for a minute, then smiled.

“Okay….  Well, move over.  I wanna sleep.”

Minghao and Junhui never used to share a bed.  They hadn’t since before debut, but here they were, doing it twice in less than eight hours.  Minghao pressed himself against the wall and let Junhui climb under the covers, curling his body around the younger.

 

\-----

 

Junhui didn’t change much, at least not noticeably, but he did start hanging off of Minghao more.  At first, it was just that Junhui would stand a tad bit closer to him when they were all somewhere, or that he’d save Minghao a seat at meals or when watching t.v., or he’d stay behind and watch while Minghao overworked himself in the practice studio, not interfering but making sure he didn’t kill himself.

It was nice, and Minghao really appreciated the extra attention.  Until Junhui started flirting.

It began simply enough.  Junhui had always kind of been a flirt, so it wasn’t too terrible.  Junhui started hugging him more, wrapping himself around Minghao and invading his space.  Minghao didn’t really notice when he got more clingy, thinking nothing of it, until Junhui’s hands started to wander.  His fingers would slip closer and closer to the waistband of Minghao’s sweats, and his hands would duck under the line of his shirt, rubbing across his skin.  Suddenly, every single time Junhui even came close to touching him, Minghao got jolts of feeling through his body, making him either jump away or give in, losing all strength when Junhui’s hands were on him.  They were all over each other so much of the time that Minghao actually got approached by a nervous Chan who asked if they had started dating or something. When Minghao replied no, he ran back to Hansol, who was watching from the sidelines while pretending he had become a plant.

And then Junhui took to making jokes into Minghao’s ear in Mandarin, not bothered by the fact that Joshua was  _ right there  _ and could understand  _ every word!   _ It started innocent enough, but it slowly devolved into dirty jokes that had hardcore flirting tacked on the end.  Whenever Minghao would smack Junhui for it, he’d just laugh and dance out of reach, smirking. It was good fuel for Minghao’s wet dreams, though.

It got to the point where Junhui was straddling him on the couch, hovering unbelievably close to Minghao’s face.  His head was leaning back against the arm, his body stretched out as he’d watched the television, and Junhui had attacked, practically jumping on him and slithering up his body until they were even.

“Hey.”  His voice was low and rough, almost as if he’d overworked it recently.  It sent fire arching down to Minghao’s groin.

Junhui just hovered above him for a minute, his eyes darting between Minghao’s eyes and his lips.  He could feel his breath against his neck. But then Junhui ducked down and cuddled into Minghao’s chest, nuzzling his collar.

“Aw, poor Minghao.”  Jeonghan’s voice startled him and he looked up.  He was just behind him, leaning in the doorway. “I’d pull him off, but this is too cute and I don’t feel like it.”  Jeonghan ran his fingers through Junhui’s hair as he passed by, cooing softly, but he stuck to his word and disappeared down the hall and back into his room.

“Traitor,” Minghao mumbled.  He  _ was _ going to curse Jeonghan out, but then Junhui was slipping back up his body.

He was laying on him, their chests pressed together, with Junhui’s knees on either side of his hips.  It was intimate and sexy and Minghao’s thoughts were betraying him.

“I’m going to do something and I need you to promise me that you won’t try and kill me, okay?”

Minghao was growing harder by the second, but he had no way to escape, so he nodded his consent.  On Junhui’s prompting, he squeezed out an agreement, his voice only wavering slightly.

“Awesome.”

And he shoved his lips against Minghao’s.

Minghao froze, his entire body going rigid.  His eyes were blown wide and his mouth didn’t move or react in the slightest.  He was kissing him. Junhui was actually kissing him. This was happening. Was this happening?

Jun’s eyes were shut tight, worry lines appearing between his eyebrows.  “Knew it,” he finally mumbled against him before climbing off. 

He made it halfway up the stairs before Minghao caught up with reality, realizing what had just happened.  The guy he had been in love with for the last few years had kissed him, and he basically rejected him.

“Junhui!” he shouted, launching himself off the couch.  “Junhui!” He scrambled up the stairs, only tripping once, and slammed into his door, for a second forgetting that he needed to open it.  Didn’t matter anyways, because Jun had locked it. “Junhui, please!” He banged on the door, twisting the handle desperately even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything.  “Let me in, please.” It was silent for a long time, Minghao waiting to see if Jun listened to him. He didn’t.

“Jun.”  Minghao dropped his voice to a soft whisper, practically begging.  “I need to tell you something important and I don’t want to do it through the door.  I’d rather not have an audience consisting of everyone in the house.” Still nothing.  “Okay, fine.” Minghao’s voice returned to regular volume. “You leave me no choice. And I’m doing this in Korean, so  _ you all better listen! _ ” he yelled to the whole house.

“Junhui, I met you when you didn’t know any Korean whatsoever, but you still decided to follow your dreams and moved to a country that more-or-less rejected you to do it. 

“It was easy to be myself around you because you didn’t require anything extra of me.  The most you ever wanted from me was to help you translate inside jokes when you didn’t understand.  I’m still trying to find out what it means to be myself and learning not to hold back around even some of the guys; but with you, it’s easy.  I don’t have to worry.” Minghao paused for a second, listening to Junhui shuffle around on the other side of the door, but when it still didn’t open, he continued.

“It took me too long to realize it.  Probably because I’ve spent my whole life with so much stupid heteronormative bullshit being shoved down my throat that I didn’t even think that maybe that’s not how life worked.  That sometimes, a pretty girl just isn’t where your mind goes when asked who you like, or that your best friend in the whole world is maybe a bit more than that. And I’m sorry I’m doing this now.  I should have done all of this years ago, when I realized just how desperately, ridiculously, and hopelessly in love with you I am.

“Because I am.  Some days, it’s so bad that I can’t breathe when I see you.  The way you speak sends shivers down my spine and the way you dance is captivating.  You make me laugh and smile and when you’re sad, I want to kiss it better. I can’t tell you how long I’ve loved you, and I can’t tell you why I’ve never said anything, because I honestly don’t know the answers, but I can tell you that you will never,  _ ever  _ be able to do  _ anything _ that will make me hate you.  Except maybe murdering everyone in the group in a bloody, gorey way that permanently scars me for life.  And maybe even then.”

There was a noise that sounded vaguely like a shout of indignation, but it was muffled pretty quickly, so Minghao moved on.

“And so, Junhui, you need to open this goddamn door and fucking talk to me.  Okay?”

It was silent for a long time.  So long that Minghao began running through every possible thing he could have done wrong.  Maybe Junhui wanted a quiet, intimate confession, not one broadcasted to the whole dorm. Maybe he had started hating Minghao a long time ago and needed confirmation and this was too much for him.  Maybe-

They were kissing again.  Junhui’s hands were knotted in Minghao’s shirt.  Minghao’s back was pressed against Wonwoo and Mingyu’s door across the hall.  One of Junhui’s legs was pressed between Minghao’s own, practically lifting him off the ground.  Their lips were moving gracefully together. One of them would pull away briefly to catch their breath before the other was diving back in.  Minghao’s hands were moving all over Junhui to reassure himself that he was actually there, their breaths really mingling together in gasps and sighs.  Junhui’s lips tasty salty, like tears. Minghao’s tongue tasted like Junhui.

Minghao squeaked suddenly and fell backwards, pulling Junhui down with him in an attempt to catch himself.  They landed in a groaning, giggling mess on the floor.

“While that was adorable-”

“We’re so happy that you guys finally figured it out!”

“Do you mind not making out against my door?  I’d rather not have to listen to that.”

 

\-----

 

It turns out that Junhui had a thing for Minghao’s neck.  It made some sense, since Minghao was slender so his neck was pale and long, but it was also kind of an inconvenience.  Minghao would be doing something,  _ anything,  _ and Junhui would just walk up behind him and attach his lips to his neck, working up from his collar to his ear.  Minghao wore large collection of earrings, too, so Junhui was more or less forced to work around them. It could get annoying, but he tended to just suck them into his mouth to get better leverage.  Minghao was going to need new earrings.

This wasn’t actually a problem for a long time, until they got off for a bit.  Junhui was insatiable, always yanking Minghao off to dark corners or slipping into his bed late at night.  There really wasn’t enough room, but Junhui didn’t seem to care.

The problem was that he also very much enjoyed leaving marks all over Minghao’s skin and, while they’d been working in front of cameras so much, he’d done good to hide them.  But since they had a week off before recording, so no cameras unless they chose to live-stream, Minghao ended up sporting dark purple bruises all over his skin around the dorms and studios, drawing weird looks from the rest of the guys.  Jun trotted along cockily behind him, smirking all the time, so he never got asked, but it was still weird. Minghao just took to pretending they weren’t there.

It was frustrating, though.  Because Minghao got to see the smug look on Junhui’s face whenever anyone took second glances at Minghao’s neck.  He got to see how possessive Junhui looked whenever someone even mentioned them. And he loved the predatory looks Junhui shot at anyone who even barely touched him.  He knew he should really get Junhui to calm down a bit, because there was no way he’d think about leaving him, but it sent shivers down his spine when Junhui would yank him away from another of the guys, shoving their lips together to remind everyone who he belonged to.

Soonyoung climbed over the arm of the couch, landing sprawled across Junhui and Minghao’s lap, his head resting on Minghao’s thighs.

“Okay, I get that you’re the leader because of your choreography skills and shit, but you are probably more immature than Chan.”  Minghao scolded Soonyoung, who was whining and rolling over on them, trying to get comfortable. He ran his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, though, so it was clear he wasn’t actually trying to be harsh.  He could hear a low growl from Junhui, but figured that today was as good as any to be a brat.

“I’m so lonely, Minghao!  Everyone left me! Nobody loves me….  Do you love me, HaoHao?”

“Of course I love you, you big baby.”  Soonyoung wasn’t a big fan of being called hyung.  He said it made him feel old, and he only ever actually made a big deal out of it when cameras were around.

“Yay!  HaoHao loves me!”  Soonyoung cuddled up into Minghao’s chest, humming softly.  Minghao smiled down at him for a minute, before turning back to the movie, ignoring the harsh looks Jun was sending at them.

He didn’t have much of a chance to react when Junhui shoved Soonyoung onto the floor, making him stumble into the coffee table and land on his ass.  The next second, Junhui had his hands on Minghao’s hips, pinning him to the couch as he attached his lips to Minghao’s neck, sucking harshly. He was going to having matching bruises on his hips.  Minghao was leaning back on the arm of the couch, splayed out with Junhui between his legs, the position a stark reminder of the first time Junhui had kissed him. Minghao vaguely registered the sound of Soonyoung scampering away.

“J-Jun…” Minghao stuttered out, trying to push Junhui away, but not having much strength.  He was easily turned on and more than willing to succumb to Junhui’s every whim, but a small voice in his mind reminded him that Junhui had just possibly hurt his friend and they were in the middle of the living room.  “Junhui!” His voice was more of a gasp than a command, but Junhui still pulled back.

His eyes were dark and vicious, boring holes through Minghao’s skull.  His lips were already wet and red and Minghao had a weird urge to just lick them.

“You pushed Soonyoung.”

“Yeah, so?”

“ _ So,  _ that’s not okay.  You… you can’t do stuff like that.”

“I’ll apologize later.”

And then they were kissing again, making out on the couch, rutting against each other between layers of clothes.  Junhui’s hands were teasing the skin near his boxers, pressing down on some of the bruises he’d left behind the night before.  Minghao’s own were trapped between their chests, splayed across Junhui’s near his shoulders.

“We really need to talk about this, Junhui.  You can’t keep doing-” Minghao cut off with a gasp as Junhui grinded down on his dick particularly hard.

“They need to know you’re mine,” he growled.  It sent blood rushing to Minghao’s crotch and he groaned loudly.  “Yes, baby. I want you to be loud just like that. Scream my name as you come apart, so everyone who hears knows exactly where you belong.”

Minghao actually coughed out a laugh, because Junhui, while he seemed serious enough, sounded absolutely ridiculous.  He got a really offended look, which just made Minghao laugh more.

“I- I’m s-sorry!” Minghao spoke through his giggles.  “That was just really stupid.”

Junhui sat back and crossed his arms, offended.  Minghao pushed himself up to watch his face as he scrunched his nose and pouted at the t.v.

“Aw, don’t be like that.”  Minghao sat the rest of the way up, his hands finding Junhui’s face.  “Weren’t you just about to fuck me into the couch? Why don’t we skip the foreplay, yeah?  I’m already, like, half-hard.”

Junhui didn’t seem very excited about this idea, but he did turn back to Minghao, laughter hiding behind his eyes.

“Jisoo’s gonna kill us when he finds out.”

“Yes, yes his is.  Now back to what we were doing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am aware that Minghao came after Junhui and all that, but I felt like this way fit better, with Minghao helping Junhui get used to Korea instead of the other way around.
> 
> Why do I keep slandering Mingyu’s dance skills?


End file.
